


Firsts

by rainydayworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayworks/pseuds/rainydayworks
Summary: A first kiss prompt for these two





	Firsts

Mei-Ling Zhou was a bit of a mess, it was fairly obvious to everyone she worked with. Very nervous, clumsy, her notes were messy, and she forgot to take care of herself if she thought she was heading towards a breakthrough. It was no wonder she was a shaking mess when she first met the Russian operative, Aleksandra Zaryanova. Not only was she a very attractive and handsome woman, she was big and Mei liked big. At first she thought her crush was superficial and mostly based on the weightlifter’s looks, but then Alexsandra, or known better simply as Zarya; would be genuinely nice to the small climatologist. Hanging around the lab as Mei worked, carrying conversations even when she started to go on some rant about some topic that probably bored the soldier, it really tipped for her when Zarya almost demolished someone over the fact that they made a backhanded comment about her.

Now she was daydreaming, hell even regular dreaming about the Russian. Just being close with her, receiving those tight bear hugs all the time, cuddling, maybe even-- oh no she was too deep.

 

Mei sat in her lab, trying to clean up a set of notes she had taken while back at Ecopoint Antarctica. Chewing on the end of her pen absentmindedly when she heard the door open, her eyes darted upward to see bright pink hair and an even brighter smile. “Привет! I didn’t see you at the food hall. So I brought you something.” The scientist’s smile dropped a little as she shyly rubbed the back of her neck, “I didn’t even realize the time.. Thank you Zarya! I just realized how hungry I was.” Zarya walked over to the desk, gently setting down a bowl of soup and a slice of plain white bread. “There wasn’t much left when I got up there again, but I was able to grab this.”

 

The small scientist grabbed at the bowl and started to scarf it down, it must have been close to two days of forgetting to eat for her. Zarya just sat down on a nearby stool, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Mei eat like a ravenous bear with a tiny smile. Once she was done, the Russian let out a hearty laugh, causing the Asian to jump a bit. “You eat quickly, reminded me of the other competitors during my weight lifting days.” Mei’s face flushed a bit as she wiped at her mouth with her sleeves, nervously laughing “Ah, yeah. Well. I haven’t really.. Eaten anything.. In a few.. days.” She mumbled into her hands, turning back to her work.

 

This caused Zarya to stop, concern furrowing her scarred brow as she shifted forward. Planting an arm on the desktop and leaning towards the still nervous scientist. “Mei, you know that isn’t healthy.” Mei’s heart dropped, the burly Russian’s normally booming voice was suddenly soft and low. Almost like she was trying to care for a small animal, “I-I know, I just..” Mei stammered as her eye’s darted away, playing with her fingers shyly. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Zarya’s hand stretch out towards her. “Little bear, look at me.” And there was the nickname, one she had earned a few months back and that made her heart pound each time she heard it.

 

Slowly she lifted her head, staring up at the mountain of a woman. Forest green eyes stared down at her, gentle and caring, “I know you get caught up in here, fixating on something. But you need to nourish yourself more often than you do. I remember when I would just, work myself. Both in my lifting career and when I joined the army, it drained me. You think you’re doing fine, but you’re hurting yourself.”  Mei was almost, shocked at this. How Zarya just opened up to her, it was so new and she wasn’t expecting this. She turned, slowly placing one of her hands in the huge paw-like hand of the Russian’s. A small and shy smile on her face before she spoke, “Zarya, I.. thank you. I know it’s bad, and I do need to work on it.”

Zarya’s slightly sad smile grew once more into a radiating one, before she glanced down at the smaller hand in hers. The confident look on her face soon going soft and even a little shy, slowly wrapping her fingers around Mei’s hand. Her eyes darted back up as she gave a small nod, “I am here to support, don’t forget it.” The Asian smiled a little wider, nodding in return “Of course, I won’t. I just need to be reminded honestly, maybe I could make like an alarm when the lunch or dinner rush begins.. But of course I don’t exactly enjoy crowds..” She started to go off on a tangent again, a focused look overcoming her face with her brow furrowing behind her glasses and her nose scrunching a little. Zarya watched and listened, or tried to listen. She had a smile on her face as she almost dreamily observed every aspect of the smaller woman in front of her.

 

Mei’s grasp on her hand started to loosen as she began to turn to start writing down the thoughts she was beginning to have, Zarya panicked and turned her back towards herself. She just, couldn’t have this physical contact diminish just yet, she had to be bold. Mei stared up at her, curiously quirking a brow as she watched the Russian start to fumble on words. “I, you.. Uh.. I could remind you. Um, I could swing by here on my way down.. And take you down to the mess hall. You won’t have to worry about the crowd, everyone down there sort of moves out of my way when I get through to the line, so if you stood in front of me or next to me or something..” Normally she was able to get out a sentence, but her brain was almost short circuiting. She couldn’t deny that over time she had begun to like Mei, she was adorably shy and she enjoyed listening to her ramble.

The scientist smiled up at her softly, giving a small squeeze of her hand “I would like that, thank you Zarya.” The smile she got made her heart jump a bit, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she spoke again. “I.. you can, just call me Aleks..” Mei laughed a little, “Sorry, sorry. I just, never heard anyone call you that before. I’ve only heard your callname, Aleks.. I like it.” Mei couldn’t have felt closer to the woman she was so infatuated with, first she offers to help take care of her and then tells her to call her by her actual name. She couldn’t think this night could get any better.

 

Mei stood, pushing her notes together a little while still keeping her hand in Zarya’s. With a glance at the clock she noticed it was nearing 10:30 and now that she had food in her stomach and a friend with her she felt a wave of sleep hit her hard. With a yawn she rubbed at her eye with her free hand, starting to pull her other hand back to herself as she began to speak “Man, I haven’t been to sleep this early in yea-”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Zarya’s question was quick and she almost couldn’t get the words in order, but it was finally out there. Her cheeks were a deep pink, her grasp on Mei’s hand had tightened as she looked up at her almost desperately. Mei’s mouth was dry, her face now a deep red, fingers almost digging into Zarya’s palm.

 

“I-I.. um.. Er.” She sputtered, trying to say something, anything.

 

Now Zarya was almost kicking herself for asking, her hand starting to slowly pull away as she began to deflate, muttering “I’m sorry.. I just.. I should leave..” She began to stand, now it was Mei’s turn to panic. She lurched forward, almost slamming her lips onto Zarya’s and basically falling into her arms. Her own arms wrapping around the weightlifter’s thick neck to pin her against her mouth. As this happened Zarya stumbled backwards a step before grabbing onto the desk with one hand, her other arm instantly wrapping around Mei’s waist fluidly. They stood there for just a few seconds, Zarya’s muscles straining slightly to keep them from toppling over as they kissed.

Finally and with small deep breaths from both women, they separated. Righting themselves up, but remaining wrapped in each other’s embrace. Mei took in another breath before muttering.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Zarya laughed, causing Mei to giggle in response. With a playful growl, Zarya bent down and scooped the tiny girl in her arms. Nuzzling her nose against Mei’s cheek, sighing out lightly.

 

“Thank you.. Now let’s get you to bed little bear.”


End file.
